Lucifer Morningstar
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) In the Beginning... Lucifer was one of seven archangels present for the invasion of the cosmic dimensional expanse known as the Void. He helped carve out a kingdom for the Presence, a being he once called "Father". Lucifer was arguably the most favored among the seven. Yet, when a foothold was established and named the Kingdom of Heaven, Lucifer wished to rest and did not care to continue the crusade. Lucifer asked the Presence to bestow him a fraction of Heaven to reign over. When the Presence declined, Lucifer rebelled. He was defeated by his brethren. Despite Lucifer's insurgency, the Presence could not strip the favored son of his grace. Instead, Lucifer was exiled and left to settle in an area rich with infernal essence. Lucifer learned to tame the infernal qualities of the area around him and named this place Hell. Soon enough Lucifer was joined by his closest conspirators, who were punished much more harshly than their insurgency's leader. Stripped of their grace and original form, they were now beings known as demons. The demons were vindictive and eager to sow chaos. Lucifer realized this for what it was: opportunity. Using his cunning charisma, Lucifer rallied his followers and forged his own anchor to Earth, countering the Presence's efforts and enacting his own deals to lay claim to the souls of mankind. Though most angels remained loyal to the Presence, even after the Fall, a small number of angels left Heaven to settle in Hell and swear fealty to Lucifer. Some of these angels were truly impressive, Lucifer remained the only archangel in Hell. This meant the others lacked the power to tame the energies in the same way and slowly began to change. Proudly referring to themselves using one of Lucifer's epithets: the devils. Lucifer: Prehistory - 1983 Eventually, a ceasefire of sorts was declared between Heaven and Hell. News of this infuriated the demons who still sought revenge against the Presence for their punishment. Of course, Lucifer knew the demons would escape from Hell and unleash chaos in their wake; and if Lucifer made a token effort to contain them, he did not incur the wrath of Heaven. This was the way it worked for thousands of years. But with this peace came stagnation... and boredom. Lucifer lost interest in his kingdom. He longed for something else and turned his eyes to earth. Lucifer: 1983 - Present Lucifer decided to abandon his claim to Hell. In an effort to appease the Lords of Hell, Lucifer had his wings severed and the feathers and tissue divided up among his lords, granting each of them incredible occult power. Only one demon asked to join him in his exile: Mazikeen. Together, the two opened a nightclub in Los Angeles. But less than five years after its opening, an intrinsic explosion threatened to destroy his club. Lucifer exercised his power, preserving it inside a pocket dimension where it remains to this day. Now called the Oblivion Bar, it caters to those who can find it and agree to abide by its strict rules of neutrality.Network Files: Lucifer Morningstar Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Though usually very composed, Lucifer is annoyed by Satanists (he claims worship isn't "his bag") and being accused of lying. While the Devil is often regarded as the greatest manipulator in the universe, but he never lies. Lucifer may use hyperbole, but if he is speaking in earnest it is the truth. He is incredibly proud of this. * (Submitted by Gremlin) Let's discuss Lucifer's aliases. Samael is his Creator given, pre-Fallen name. The devil, Adversary, and the Mocker was what the angels called him when he rebelled. Lightbringer was an early epithet given to him by his Creator. His favored name, Lucifer, is a portmanteau of the Latin words "lucem" and "ferre", meaning "light-bearer". It is also the name of the planet Venus, commonly known as the "morning star". Helel means "shining one" and was the inspiration for him naming his kingdom Hell. Atse'Hashke is one of the names of the trickster god Coyote from Native American mythology. Lucifer has noted that he is quite fond of Old Scratch and wishes people would use that one more often. Threat Assessment Resources * Archangel Physiology ** Cosmic Awareness ** Dimensional Shifting ** Energy Projection ** Enhanced Physicality ** Healing Touch ** Immortality ** Limited Empathy & Telepathy ** Materiokinesis ** Nigh-Invulnerability ** Necromancy ** Photokinesis ** Pyrokinesis ** Teleportation * Charismatic as Hell * Master of Eldritch, Infernal, and Supernal Sorcery Weaknesses * Code of Honor Trivia and Notes Trivia * As a King of Hell he has many vassals. Among them are: Aurinath, Blaze, Calythos, Neron, Nyorlath, Satanus, Uthool and Vamina. Vylaela and the demon known as Spot used to be his vassals. * The Oblivion Bar used to have a permanent location in Los Angeles, CA. Lucifer moved it to its own pocket dimension to avoid its destruction during The Manhattaning. * The scar on his face was caused by Mazikeen. She slashed him and promised him to be with him as long as he keeps the scar. * He created the sun and he really likes sunsets. * He believed he killed archangel Raguel, but in 2016 he found out he was still alive. Killing Raguel gave him no pleasure, but he did it because he was a maniac. * He knows how to play piano and has one in the Oblivion Bar. * John Constantine and Felix Faust are his uneasy allies. * He briefly gave Hell to Dream. It was Morpheus' idea to cut Lucifer's wings off. Notes * Lucifer's wings being cut off is a reference to the TV show Lucifer. Links and References * Appearances of Lucifer Morningstar * Character Gallery: Lucifer Morningstar Category:Shadowpact Members Category:LGBT+ Category:Angel Category:Immortality